roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Dante
Personality Messes around A Lot but when put into a serious situation always pullsthrough turning into a whole different person. Backstory Born and raised in a little village that was so small it wasn't even on a map he grew up, raised by the village temple as a shamanistic healer and never knowing who is parents were. At the age of 15, Dante set out on a quest to find his parents. with no luck he decided to go back to school. Learning that he has an ability he wanted to use this quirk efficiently. Resources Security job paying 2000 a month. A small 2 room apartment Equipment Two butterfly knives, a pair of knife shoes Quirk Snake Chain Ouroboros. The user can produce a 45m-long chain anywhere from his body with a snake head and a knife on one side that allows him to attack with it, pull enemies closer and move around the battlefield. The chain looks like a chain of blackish green energy that leaves a small green flame behind it. The chain is immune to high temp and can't be slowed by cold temps unless frozen forcefully. Oro himself is neither metal or organic The chain has a lifting strength of 200 pounds and moves at 65mph. The durability of the chain is 33kN that functions like armor and if the chain is cut the snake-head at the end will simply regrow at the cut part and the user's chain now simply will be shorter. It takes 5 turns to regrow 15 meters of chain. If the head of the snake or the knife gets destroyed it takes 8 turns before it can reform during which they can't move or attack. The head of the snake can bite with a force of 35kN while the knife can strike with a force of 23kN. The chain can be used to pull the user or another person around at 30mph. The chains can bend them selves the users will and able to wrap around people. The chain seems to have a mind of its own having killing intent with every bite it makes wanting to kill but is controlled by the user other wise will go on a rampage killing what ever it can. It has a voice sinister and evil behind it only seeking chaos while also trapped so it cannot. It cannot come out unless the user says so and will not go against orders. He can take over the users mind if it is broken enough. The creature can now talk to others when summoned and permitted. Can eat and digest things but of what happens to the content eaten has no idea where it ends up. Craves blood if starved and will sometimes latch to the user drinking there blood if not fed. hazama_terumi_by_blackcat7811-d60b4a2.png Versatility The quirk allows the user to attack at high speed and force while able if used right be used as mobility. Can trap and capture enemies. Example The snake head clamps onto a person locking its jaw which he is able to pull the person towards him and capture. The snake head can clamp on surfaces and used as a reel line he can swing/pull himself with.Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age Sidekick Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Academy Students Category:Golden Age Academy Student